


Cry Like You Mean It

by Grinner_H



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-20
Updated: 2015-09-20
Packaged: 2018-04-22 12:42:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4835798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grinner_H/pseuds/Grinner_H





	Cry Like You Mean It

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RubyFiamma](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RubyFiamma/gifts).



When Gokudera said, _"I don't even **like** you,"_ he really meant, _"There isn't anyone else I'd willingly do this with."_

Yamamoto had shoved him hard against the wall then, latched dry lips upon blood-warm skin. 

Gokudera had hated it - the rough brick scraping his back raw, the way Yamamoto bit him like he was trying to convey all of his emotions through the force of his teeth. 

They were both idiots. 

At least, that was what Gokudera thought when he found himself ruthlessly fucked against a filthy brick wall in some random back alley in Grosseto like a hopeless cliché.

When Gokudera told Yamamoto that he despised him, he really meant, _"I'm afraid to want you as much as you want me."_

\--

When Gokudera said, _"Don't pull something that'd get your stupid ass **killed,** you fucking **moron** ,"_ he really meant, _"The Tenth wouldn't be the only one hurting if you're dead."_

Yamamoto chuckled in that godawful way he always did, like everything was a goddamn _game,_ kissed Gokudera quick, and told him not to worry. 

Gokudera always hated that - the way Yamamoto acted like he was invincible most times, how swiftly he was gone before Gokudera had a chance to aver that he most certainly was _not_ worried. 

When Gokudera told Yamamoto not to die, he really meant, _"If you did, I wouldn't survive it."_

\--

When Gokudera said, _"Don't fuck this up,"_ he really meant, _"But I'll forgive you if you do."_

Yamamoto laughingly dragged Gokudera down into the snow, kissed him in that way that always made Gokudera want to stop being so goddamn _stubborn_ and just fucking _give in_ for once.

He hated it - the cold, the damp, Yamamoto's fucking _warmth,_ the way those deep brown eyes looked at him like they could see right _through_ him every goddamn time.

When Gokudera told Yamamoto not to fuck up, he really meant, _"You're the only one I'd let get away with breaking my heart."_

\--

Gokudera never said _"I love you"_ because he didn't know _how._

Yamamoto _always_ said it - with kisses and touches and promises that Gokudera never dared to make and never knew how to respond to. 

Yamamoto was an incorrigible fool, but Gokudera knew that there was no greater fool than himself. 

When Gokudera spoke with silence, he really meant, _"Stay."_

The thing he hated most, though, was that Yamamoto _always_ knew what he really meant anyway.


End file.
